


Euphoria

by AxiomAutomata (StarflowerSea)



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fishing, Fluff, Gen, Laughter, Lighthearted, Moose, No Spoilers, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), T-Shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/AxiomAutomata
Summary: Joy blossoms like flowers, their laughter a song that sparkles like the stars.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adrien_Noir1798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrien_Noir1798/gifts).

> This is a rough short drabble that I wrote, spurred by a quote from a favorite musician of mine. I hope you enjoy it!

They wander the city ruins, savoring the sunshine. 2B and 9S holding hands, A2 walking alongside them, and the Pods drifting close behind.

2B raises her head to the sky, her black box pounding, thoughts swirling in her mind. Such freedom is almost overwhelming in a way – just the five of them, free to do what they wish. As if sensing her thoughts, 9S gently squeezes her hand, while A2 places a hand on her shoulder. 2B glances at them both, and the trio smile at each other.

042 and 153 orbit them contently, hand in hand. 9S and A2 giggle at the sight, and before long 2B joins in. 042 and 153 glance at them in surprise, before finally laughing along, five voices melding in a warm harmony.

Birds soar above as they look up at the sky. 2B shields her eyes with one hand, squinting through the sun’s glare. The birds cry out as they swoop and soar, forming mesmerizing patterns as they swarm beyond the clouds.

“Wanna fish?” 9S gently tugs on 2B’s arm, a smile on his face.

“Alright.” 2B smiles back warmly.

A2 smirks lightly as she folds her arms. “Don’t forget about me, now.”

“Of course not.” 9S playfully punches A2’s arm. “We’ll never forget about you.”

A2 affectionately ruffles his hair as the scanner giggles. “Good.”

Smiling, 2B leads her friends to the river near the commercial facility. As they arrive, 042 and 153 immediately dive into the water, bobbing excitedly as they search for fish together. The androids relax on the riverbank, basking in the peace of the moment. 2B chuckles at the Pods’ excited racing, while A2 and 9S bet on who will catch the most fish. It doesn’t take long for them to realize it’s a collaborative endeavor, however, with 042 and 153 taking turns rounding up and chasing fish towards each other. Before long, a pile of fish is rapidly growing under the nearby tree behind them.

As 042 and 153 finally pop out of the water, a white moose wanders by. The five admire its glistening fur, petting it as it nuzzles them contently. Before long a baby moose joins them, squeaking as it prances around its mother. 9S is taken by the sight, swooning over the baby’s adorableness. 2B drops down to pet it, a smile forming on her face as she strokes its soft fur. The curious baby moose nuzzles her hand, eliciting a fond giggle. Before long the mother gently nudges her baby over, and 2B and her friends wave goodbye as the moose wander on their way.

As if bored, A2 wanders across the bridge to the commercial facility. Perking up, 9S runs after her, chattering excitedly about T-shirts. 2B chuckles fondly as she follows with 042 and 153. Some things never change.

As they arrive, they take a moment to admire the greenery surrounding the abandoned walls. 9S leads them to a box, which he opens to reveal several neatly folded T-shirts. Pulling one out, he shakes it out with a grin before tossing it A2’s way. “Try this! I think it’ll look good on you!”

A2 glances it over for a moment before bursting into laughter. “You really think so?”

9S is clearly trying to stifle laughter of his own as he responds. “Yeah! You’ll see!”

2B grins as she watches them, her black box fluttering. It was amazing how they had become friends after what had happened between them.

Peals of joyful laughter draw 2B from her thoughts. She perks up as she spots A2 gigging and twirling around giddily as if to show off the shirt, while 9S is doubled over laughing. Their euphoria draws 2B in, and she soon finds herself laughing happily alongside them. Even 042 and 153 seem amused, giggling and snapping pictures as A2 proudly strikes poses.

The five laugh together freely, their song wild and joyous as it fills the space, echoing and bouncing off of the empty walls.

They embrace each other, laughing their hearts out as they pull each other close. The group hug is almost haphazard as they tumble over each other, but tight and warm as the five snuggle close. As everyone finally quiets down, they simply smile at each other, a comforting warmth suffusing them.

They lean against each other, nuzzling each other lovingly. Gradually a sense of peace settles over them, the warmth and comfort of each other’s presence lulling them like a lullaby. Before long, one by one they drift off, smiling quietly as they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> _“In the beginning, I was searching for myself in my music. My music was for me. I didn't have the mental room to be conscious of the listener; I wrote to save myself.”_
> 
> – Ayumi Hamasaki


End file.
